One Thousand and One Nights
by coralstorms
Summary: Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré is under disguise as she roams the sketchy streets lining the island of Costa Luna's marketplace, when someone unexpected hits her right in the face like a ton of bricks - literally. Not only is her face throbbing by the end of their encounter, but her heart too. Meanwhile, General Kane's plot to overtake Costa Luna is coming up in full swing.


**a/n ~ So I was watching the movie 'Aladdin' when this idea popped into my head. As you can tell it takes a lot of ideas from the movie, added into PPP. **

**Anyways I've lost interest in my other story 'Shadow', so I'm not sure when/if i'll be updating it again (sorry readers!). I'm getting into this one now, although I do not really know where i'm going with this... we'll see! :{)**

**استمتع****! (enjoy in Arabic)**

* * *

"Stop! Thieves!" the booming voice echoed throughout the marketplace of Costa Luna. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rats" one palace guard spat out with a grinch-like grin overtaking his tan face, drawing his sword as he approached the three little 'street rats'.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Carter asked before turning to face the leader of the trio, Abu. He stood at 5'5, the ideal height for ducking in and out of the run-down alleyways of Costa Luna, snatching fruit from the stands and slipping away without drawing much attention. Although he was on the shorter side, he was up on the scale in terms of pure muscle. He had been on the run his whole life, protecting his little brother, Kovu, from the dangers of the city. His father had fled at his birth, his body found not many months later. His mother was brutally stabbed to death in an effort to protect them from none other than General Kane and his militia.

**_flashback_**

_Abu and Kovu lay on either side of their mother, as she had them huddled up to her in an effort to keep warm on the crisp and cool night. They did not live in much, a shack if you could even call it that. They lived off of their cattle and garden, just about putting one full meal on the table everyday. It was not an easy life, but they had each other, and nothing can be that bad when you have family and love. _

_His mother was reciting their favorite bed time story, the tale of a very young princessa who had gone undercover one day, searching the marketplace and common people for her prince. She did not take much interest in the rich and snobby suitors presented before her, she wanted to make a change, to do something more with her life - and that started with none other than Prince Ali, a 'street rat' as the townspeople would call him. The moment they locked eyes they knew it was love, eventually progressing onto become King and Queen of the Costa Luna, and remaining forever in each others' arms since that day. _

_"Go to sleep my precious mijo's, I love y-" she was cut off by a sudden crash, and the marching of boots unmistakably entering their home. Her face turned from at ease to panic, she knew who - more like _what _- was coming. "Abu, Kovu, hide under the bed. Stay quiet and do not move no matter what happens," she kissed both of them on the foreheads before giving them a nudge under the bed, where they would stay hidden "I love you." It was just then that General Kane followed by his armed posse entered the room, the unanimous sound of knives being drawn echoed throughout the small pueblo. _

_He stepped forward and plastered on his infamous evil grin before narrowing his eyes and spitting out "Ah hello, I am General Kane - but you already knew that. It seems as if word has gotten out that you know a little bit too much, too much for my liking." he gave her no chance to talk, instead darkness washed over his face as he continued with his speech, "You see, I will overtake the island of Costa Luna, and dispose of the queen, whether you common people like it or not. However, I would not want my plan seeping out to the public eye just yet, no no no, that cannot be done. Instead I will take care of you, the best way I know how to." He wasted no time in assuring that the innocent mother would have no last words, as he spun around on his heel he drew a quick finger up to his neck and imitated a knife slicing right through it. At that, his soldiers stepped forward and immediately punctured the woman to death._

_It was the witnessing of his mothers death, huddled up under the bed clinging onto his little brother as the soldiers cleared out, when Abu realized his life could go two ways - let depression overtake him, lack motivation to work for life, and lead him and his brother to eventual death - or he was going to have to step up and take care of the only family he had left, Kovu. He knew what must be done, they went off in search for food and a place to stay - no more than a week later they found an abandoned penthouse and settled down there. Since then they have been living off of what little they can snatch from the hundreds of marketplace stalls of the village of Costa Luna, grabbing just enough food to survive the day, and the occasional gold coin only to spend later at the gypsy tents._

**_end flashback_**

Death was not uncommon to the island of Costa Luna, although run by a very compassionate queen with a very pleasant princessa as her daughter, it was a small island off of the coast of the Middle East, with a dominating Spanish-Arabic culture that meant nothing to the rest of the world. Trade was near impossible, leaving the country with a deprived economy and what they could live on that was home grown. There were few jobs, leaving most people self-employed, in the hopes that they could keep themselves and their family going just enough to see another day. Although life was tough, the people of Costa Luna had always kept faith in their queen and her heir - Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré. Family and love was all they had to live for, but damn did they work their behinds off to live for that.

Carter Mason was new to the area, being a Louisiana native it was quite the culture shock at first. You see, she moved here on official business, royal business. Word had gotten out that after the years of 'unexplained' killings and 'anonymous' plottings, General Kane had finally gathered the militia and strength to invade the kingdom of Costa Luna during the princessa's upcoming coronation rehearsal. Carter's dad, Joe Mason, was one of the very few top elite agents of the Princess Protection Program - the PPP for short. He was in fieldwork, and had to be prepared to relocate to any place at any time in an effort to protect the newest 'damsel in distress'. Carter had not once been on a trip with her dad, mostly because they lasted only a few days and it was not worth the haul all the way to the other side of the globe. However, this case was different. They had been placed here two weeks ago, and every day since then Major Mason and the other PPP agents has been scoping out the palace, mapping and planning and gathering knowledge and weapons whilst Carter had been out in an attempt to settle in to her temporary home. Just as she had arrived at the market she was nearly swept off her feet by two boys bolting past her at full speed, and what seemed to be palace guards charging after them demanding them to halt and throwing the term "street rats" in here or there. It was then that her brain shut down and her body took over by instinct and pure curiosity, following the scene and ending up at the frantic kids' home. She then learned the reason of their chase, as they explained to her "We've gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat." She looked innocent enough stepping out of their home alone, and redirected the palace guards as they attacked her with questions, which consisted of her shaking her head and going on with 'no, oh no I have not seen any young boys around here at all'. Eventually they gave up and let out an annoyed breath before turning around and returning to their duties. It was that day that Carter became best friends with Abu and Kovu, messing around and causing trouble with them ever since.

Abu faced Carter and shrugged before humming out his motto "gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat" and then leaping off the roof of the building, using a nearby clothes line as a kind of zip line and tumbling through a nearby window to their home - Carter and Kovu not far behind. They let out a chuckle as they landed safely and Carter turned to reveal her dagger and slice through the thin line leaving the lost palace guards behind. They split the bread in four, a bit for Carter, Kovu, Abu and their tiger, Rajah. They shared some of their individual stories of the day as they lay against Rajah's warm and fluffy chest, soon falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
